Snow Storms and Food Poisoning
by criminalmindsncisluv
Summary: When the team is trapped in NCIS during a snow storm chat could possibly happen? More than they expect when one of them comes down with Food poisoning.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another story from my brain. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The day had started off unusual in three ways. First, it had snowed all night and not just the light fluffy kind. No, the thick, heavy stuff, but Gibbs had still made them all come into work. Everyone else had been given the day off, but Tony, Tim, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva, Jethro, and Jenny were all in the office. Well, they were all supposed to be in the office, however, that was the second unusual thing about that day, Ziva was late for work. She was one of the most punctual people on the team, but they all just contributed it to the snow. The third thing that was unusual about the day was the fact that when Ziva did arrive, a half hour late, she didn't say a word, and her eyes had dark circles around them.

"Long night?" Tony asked with a smug grin.

"Shut your cake hole," Ziva said her voice a bit rougher than normal.

"It's pie hole, Ziver," Gibbs said, walking into the room, "Have we gotten any leads?"

The team was investigating a string of murders involving three navy junior officers. Ducky was still conducting the autopsies to find out exactly how they died. Abby was working an analyzing the partial finger prints found on the floor around the victims. The rest of the team was trying to collect any leads they could, however, with the snow; there wasn't much they could do. Suddenly, a news alert came across the TV that was always on behind Tony's desk.

**Warning: A Severe weather alert has just been issued for all of Washington, DC. The Blizzard is causing driving conditions to become dangerous. The blizzard is expected to continue for at least twelve hours. It is advised that everyone stay inside until the roads are cleared. **

"Well," Gibbs said, "Looks like we are staying here until this thing passes."

"What are we supposed to do boss?" Tony asked, hoping it would not be work.

"Keep looking at the evidence. We have to find something," Gibbs said.

Suddenly, the lights all went out. "Great," Gibbs said angrily, "Well, I guess we are done working for the day."

A few minutes later, Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby all came up from downstairs. Jenny came out from her office.

"What are we going to do now?" Tim asked.

"I have a deck of cards in my desk," Tony offered.

"I have a few board games in my lab," Abby said.

"I have some blankets in my office," Jenny said.

"Great," Gibbs said, "Go get your stuff and meet back here."

"Will you go with me?" Abby asked Tim shyly.

"Of course," Tim said, getting up from his desk and following Abby sown to her lab. Ducky and Jimmy went back to Autopsy to get some lanterns, flashlights, and their lunches. Jenny went into her office to grab her blankets and all the extra candy bars she kept in her office. Tony grabbed his cards, noticing that his partners head was down on her desk.

He went over to her and put his hand on her back.

"Are you alright Ziva?" he asked.

"Yes Tony," she said, lifting her head, "I am fine."

"No you're not," Tony said, putting a hand to her head, "You have a fever. Gibbs," he called.

"I am fine Gibbs," she said as her boss walked over.

"You don't look fine, Ziver," he said.

"Alright," she said, "I went out for dinner last night and I think I ate some undercooked chicken. My stomach hurts really badly, but I am fine."

"No," Gibbs said, putting his arm on her shoulder, "I am going to have Ducky take a look at you."

"I am fine," she said again, ripping her arm away from his grasp, "Now if you will please excused me, I need to use the bathroom," she said, getting up and rushing to the bathroom, holding her stomach.

Jenny walked out of her office just as Ziva ran past.

"What's got her all fired up?" Jenny asked as she put her blankets and candy bars on Gibbs's desk.

"She has food poisoning," Gibbs said with a slight frown.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "She said she went out last night and ate what she now thinks was under cooked chicken."

"Oh, poor Ziva," Jenny sighed. She knew it was going to be a long day with a sick agent. Jenny went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "You alright Ziva?" she called through the door.

"Yeah," Ziva said. Jenny heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. She waited outside the door for the young agent.

When Ziva came out, Jenny took a good look at her. Her normally neat hair was thrown up in a sloppy ponytail, a few strands sticking to her pale, sweaty face.

"Did you just throw up?" Jenny asked, putting her hand on Ziva's shoulder. The younger woman shook her head.

"Can I please sit down?" Ziva asked her stomach turning.

"Of course," Jenny said, helping her to a chair. Just as she sat down, Abby and Tim came back up from the lab.

"Who wants to play Monopoly?" Abby said excitedly.

"Sounds great," Jimmy said, coming up with Ducky.

"Before we do that," Gibbs said, "Duck, can you take a look at Ziva. She thinks she has food poisoning from undercooked chicken."

"Poor dear," Duck said, walking over to Ziva, "What seems to be ailing you?"

"I woke up this morning with an unsettled stomach. Tony thinks I have a fever," Ziva said, looking up at Ducky with a tired expression.

"Have you thrown up or been having diarrhea, my dear?" Ducky asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

"No and yes," she said.

"Alright," he said, "I am going to have to agree with Agent DiNozzo; you have a fever. You need to rest for today. Abby, my dear," Ducky said, "Can you go back to the lab and get your sleeping bag. We need to keep Ziva warm."

"Would you like me to get her a sweatshirt and sweatpants from my office?" Jenny asked as Abby and Tim went back down to the lab.

"That would be marvelous," Ducky said.

Gibbs went and pulled up a chair next to his sick "daughter". He put a hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I will be fine," she said, "I have had much worse. Sorry to be so much trouble today."

"Don't be sorry, Ziver. We're happy to take care of you," Gibbs said, giving the agent a small hug, "Do you need anything?"

"Could I have a blanket?" she asked, realizing that she was freezing. Tony brought a blanket to her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Tony," she said. Just then, Jenny came back with a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Thank you Jenny," Ziva said, getting up, "I am going to put these on in the bathroom."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jenny asked, seeing how unstable the younger woman was.

"No," Ziva said, "I am fine." Ziva grabbed a lantern off the desk, walked slowly to the bathroom, her stomach churning the whole way. She used the bathroom, pulled off her work clothes and put on the sweats, thankful to be comfortable and warm. She washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

Her stomach was cramping terribly and she was almost doubled over. Jenny went over to her and helped her to the sleeping bag Abby had laid out on the floor for her.

"You rest," Jenny said, brushing a stay hair from the Israeli's pale face. Ziva nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Would you like to hear more? Let me know if this is any good. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I promise there will be more Tiva in the coming chapters. Sorry it is kinda short. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Jenny stood and went over to Jethro and Ducky who were watching the others set up the Monopoly board.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked, looking with concern at the sick agent.

"She's pretty sick," Jenny said, "And with the power out, keeping her warm is going to be a huge issue."

"She is probably going to be sick for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow," Ducky said, "I believe it is Salmonella. This particular type of food poisoning is very common. In fact, when I was first studying, I once had ten cases in two days. It was considered an epidemic and…"

"You guys ready to play?" Tony called.

"Yes," Jenny and Gibbs said at the same time, not really wanting to hear another one of Duck's stories.

They started playing and Jenny was winning by a few hundred dollars when Ziva got up and ran quickly for the bathroom, hand covering her mouth. Gibbs stood to follow her, but Jenny stopped him.

"I got her," she said, getting up and grabbing a lantern. She followed Ziva into the bathroom and heard the distinct sound of vomiting. She grimaced and went into the stall, setting the lantern on the floor. She rubbed the girl's back and put a cool hand on her neck. Ziva struggled against the director's hands, but Jenny refused to move.

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva," Jenny said, "Just calm down."

Ziva stopped fighting the director's hand as she continued to vomit violently. When she finally stopped, she fell back onto the floor, Jenny catching her before she hit the floor.

"Oh Ziva," Jenny said as she put her hand on the young agent's forehead. After a few minutes later, Jenny noticed Ziva was shivering.

"Would you like to go back to the sleeping bag?" Jenny asked softly.

"Yes," Ziva said, trying to stand, but faltering.

Jenny grabbed her shoulders and gently helped her to the sink to rinse out her mouth. Once she was finished, Jenny guided her back out the door and to the sleeping bag. Jenny helped her lay back down and tucked it in tightly around her before grabbing another blanket from the pile and placing it on the girl.

"Can I get you anything?" Jenny asked her.

"I would like some water," Ziva said, "But I do not think I could keep it down," she said sadly.

"Would you like to try?" Jenny asked softly.

"No," Ziva said, snuggling into the blankets, "I just want to rest."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Jenny asked, stroking Ziva's sweaty hair.

"You do not have to," Ziva said, her eyes telling a different story. She really did want Jenny to stay. It reminded her of when her own mom would care for her when she was little. After her mom died, Ziva accepted the fact that no one would take care of her the way her mom had, however, when she was sick, she always wished for her mom back, to stroke her hair and sing to her.

"How about if I stay until you fall asleep," Jenny said, reading the younger woman's face.

"Ok," Ziva said, as she moved toward Jenny's soft touch.

Jenny rubbed her hand over Ziva's back and head as the younger woman slowly fell asleep. Jenny was a bit worried. Ziva's forehead was radiating heat and she knew having the heat out in the building would not be good. Once she was sure Ziva as sleeping, she carefully got up and went back over to the others.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked, concern laced in his features.

"She's pretty warm," Jenny said, frowning, "And she threw up. I think once the building starts to get cooler; it's going to be miserable."

"Poor Ziva," Abby said, looking over at her sick friend, "Is there anything we can do for her, Ducky?"

"There not much we can do I'm afraid," Ducky said, "Just keep her warm and let her body rid itself of everything that is afflicting it."

"Poor Ziva," Tim said, concern for his friend dancing across his features.

They reluctantly turned back to the board game, knowing there was nothing they could do for her by worrying. About a half hour later, Ziva ran for the bathroom again, unfortunately, this time, she didn't make it. She threw up all over the floor just outside the bathroom door.

* * *

**Do you like this story? Any advice or elements you want to see? Let me know. Thanks so much for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. **

* * *

_They reluctantly turned back to the board game, knowing there was nothing they could do for her by worrying. About a half hour later, Ziva ran for the bathroom again, unfortunately, this time, she didn't make it. She threw up all over the floor just outside the bathroom door._

Tears were streaming down her face by the time Jenny reached her. "It's ok, Ziva," Jenny said, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, "It happens to everyone."

Jenny helped Ziva into the bathroom, realizing there was vomit on Ziva's shirt. "Stay here," Jenny said, as Ziva made her way to the sink, "I'm going to get a new shirt for you."

Ziva just nodded, rinsing her mouth out as best she could. Jenny stepped out of the bathroom to find Tony mopping up the vomit from the floor.

"Thanks Tony," Jenny said, "But maybe you could go in there and keep her company while I go find her some clothes. I don't want her to be alone."

Tony quickly put down the mop and went into the bathroom where he found Ziva sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. She looked up as he walked in.

"This is the woman's bathroom," she said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you," he said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shivering form.

Without thinking, he kissed her forehead just as his mom used to to check her temperature.

"You are burning up," he said, drawing her closer.

"Feels nice," she said, putting her head on his shoulder, "You are warm."

He stroked her hair gently, trying to comfort her. They sat there until Jenny came back in a few minutes later.

"I found a new shirt," she said, holding up a long sleeved t-shirt that looked as though it belonged to Gibbs.

"I'm gonna go," Tony said to Ziva as she looked up at Jenny.

She nodded miserably as he helped her up and supported her until Jenny could help her. Tony went back out into the hall and finished mopping up the floor. Just as he finished, Ziva and Jenny emerged from the bathroom.

"I'll take her," Tony said, noticing Jenny struggling with the younger agent.

He easily lifted Ziva up into his arm, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as she had done quite a few times after falling asleep on his couch. He carried her back to the sleeping bag and helped her back in, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm gonna put a trash can right here," he said, grabbing the can from under McGee's desk, "You can throw up in it if you need to alright?"

She just nodded, curling into a ball as her stomach cramped painfully.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yes," she said, "Just not right now."

He nodded sadly, running his hand over her hair one last time before going back to the Monopoly game.

"Breaking rule 12, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat down.

"Kinda," Tony said, "But not for very long."

Gibbs slapped the back of his head before saying, "Jenny and I have been for about six months."

Tony smiled, knowing that if Gibbs was breaking the rules, it was alright for them to as well.

"Abby and I broke it too," McGee blurted out, looking like a little boy who just told the biggest secret of his life.

"Well," DiNozzo said, "I guess rule twelve is destroyed then."

"I guess," Gibbs said, giving him a grin, "Now shall we get back to our game."

They all continued playing, but Tony was obviously distracted, handing McGee a $100 instead of a $10.

After several mistakes, Gibbs sighed, "Go check on her."

Tony got up, going to Ziva quickly. Her forehead was sweaty and she was shaking.

"No," she called out in her sleep, "No. Nooo." She bolted upright, gagging as Tony grabbed the trash can and put it under her chin, holding her curly locks out of her face. When she finished, he held her in his arms.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Just a bad dream," she said, looking away from him, "Probably brought on by the fever. I am fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked as she put her head in his lap, allowing him to stroke her hair.

"Yes," she said. However, after a few minutes, she whispered, "It was about my mom and Tali."

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"It was dark," she said, "We were walking home from dance class and Tali was singing and dancing down the street. We stopped at a little coffee shop to get a pastry. They were both inside waiting for their orders when suddenly I heard shots inside. I ran inside, but Tali and my mom were dead on the floor."

She was crying by the time she was done. He wiped her tears, holding her to him when suddenly, she jumped up, running toward the bathroom.

"Um, Jenny," he called to the director who got up immediately and walked over to him, "Can you go make sure Ziva is alright?"

"Tony," Jenny said, giving him a bit of a confused look, "No one is here but us. You can go in there."

"Oh, right," he said, "I forgot."

Jenny shook her head as she went back to the rest of the group and Tony walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Ziva," he called through the door, "Can I come in?"

"No," she said, "Do not come in. Stay there."

He decided to listen to her because it didn't sound like she was throwing up. He waited outside the door for a few minutes until she came back out.

"My stomach hates me," she said, leaning against him as he helped her back to the sleeping bag.

"No one could hate you," he said, kissing her forehead, "Now get some sleep."

She nodded, falling into a restless sleep as her stomach continued to cramp and gurgle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Let me know what you want to see next. I have a little writer's block on this story, so I need ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
